1. Field
The exemplary embodiments disclosed herein relate to a source driver, and more particularly, to a source driver including an output buffer, a display driving circuit, and an operating method of the source driver.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flat panel displays are widely used in smartphones, laptop computers, monitors, and other electronic devices. For example, liquid crystal display (LCD), an organic electro-luminance display, and other types of displays are generally used as flat panel displays. Flat panel displays include a panel for realizing an image, and a plurality of pixels are disposed on the panel. The image is realized on the panel, as the pixels are driven according to a data signal provided by a display driver integrated circuit (IC).
In order to prevent deterioration of the pixels, a technology to drive a data line by a polarity reversal method has been proposed. The polarity reversal method may include, for example, a frame reversal method that reverses polarities in a frame unit, a line reversal method that reverses polarities in a line unit, and a dot inversion method that reverses polarities in a pixel unit. Along with this polarity reversal method, a charge sharing function which shares charges of data lines has been used to reduce power consumption and improve visibility.
In the charge sharing operation, a buffer output has to be prevented from being provided to data lines and the plurality of data lines have to be electrically connected, and thus, a plurality of switches have to be further included in the display driver IC. Such an increase in the number of switches may raise manufacturing costs and may increase a die area. Therefore, an efficient design of the display driver IC is required.